The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to hardware devices. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to allocating network addresses to network devices.
A network device is able to communicate over a network if it has a network address, with which other network-connected devices can communicate. An exemplary network address is an Internet Protocol (IP) address, that allows devices to communicate with one another over the Internet or over any network that utilizes the IP protocol. Such IP addresses can be in the public domain, or they can be owned by an enterprise for its exclusive use.